


of reds and blues.

by flowergyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, college au i guess???, just something cute and short because i miss yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergyeom/pseuds/flowergyeom
Summary: ➳ just yugyeom and bambam dyeing each other's hair.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	of reds and blues.

“I’m gonna screw this up.”

“You’ll be fine, baby."

Bambam's sitting on a chair in front of his bathroom mirror with a towel around his shoulders and a hesitant Yugyeom standing behind him. 

His hair has been black for a while, and he’s grown incredibly bored of it, but he knows if he bleaches his entire head again, he’ll regret it.

So, as a nice middle ground, he's asked Yugyeom to bleach some strands and dye them red. 

Speaking of Yugyeom, whose hair is very much black and has never been dyed, stares at the mixture of bleach Bambam stirred in a bowl. The blue-ish substance looks intimidating, and knowing how damaging this stuff is, the younger feels even more intimidated. 

Bambam reaches forward to grab the aluminum foil roll and begins to rip off small parts appropriate for his hair length. He lays them out on his lap, ready to hand them over to Yugyeom whenever he finishes coating a section of hair with the bleach. 

Bambam explains the process to him as he looks at him through the mirror, and he chuckles at his boyfriend’s nervous expression. “Will you still love me if it comes out bad?”

“I’ll be responsible,” Yugyeom replies instantly, “so yes.”

“So if I went to a salon and they’d fuck it up, you wouldn’t love me anymore?” Bambam deadpans. 

Yugyeom snorts, then leans over to press a few kisses to Bambam’s cheek. “I was just kidding. I’ll love you even if you have no hair at all.”

Bambam turns his head, reaching up to cup one of Yugyeom’s cheeks to kiss him properly on the mouth. “Then you have nothing to worry about,” he whispers when he draws back.

Yugyeom gives him a quick peck before straightening his back and looking down into the bowl of bleach again. “Can you show me exactly which parts you want bleached?”

Bambam makes eye-contact with him in the mirror as he lifts the strands he wants dyed. 

He can quickly tell Yugyeom isn’t remembering it well, so he pushes himself off the chair and opens the cabinet to take out a bag of colored hair clips. 

Yugyeom's heart swells at the fact Bambam can read him so well, and that he doesn’t seem annoyed he has to explain it with more effort through the clips. 

Bambam uses them to section off the hair he wants bleached, then looks at Yugyeom through the mirror again. “Does this make it more clear, babe?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom says softly, thankful. “I love you.”

Bambam coos, then turns his head to capture Yugyeom’s lips in another kiss. “I love you, too. Let’s not worry too much, okay? We’ll love each other even if it comes out bad.”

Yugyeom grins, “Okay. Let’s start.”

About ten minutes pass and Yugyeom thinks it’s going as alright considering the circumstances. 

Bambam put on some music a few minutes ago, and Yugyeom has to resist the urge to move his body along with the beat. 

He tries his best to focus on bleaching, taking a piece of foil from Bambam’s hands and covering the hair with it. 

“You look hot.”

Yugyeom’s eyes snap up towards the mirror, where he sees Bambam smirking at him. 

He holds up his hands. “I’m wearing ugly, uncomfortable gloves,” he deadpans.

“And yet you still look hot,” Bambam responds, then his eyes move to Yugyeom's head. “How about we dye your hair, too?”

Yugyeom grimaces, dipping the brush in the mixture before applying it to a new section. “I don’t know..."

“We can do a similar thing to mine, so only a few parts. I have some blue dye left—wait.” Bambam gasps suddenly, then says, “We can be Jessie and James from Pokémon!”

Yugyeom snorts. “But who will be our Meowth?”

Bambam grins, then shrugs. “I can put on some cat ears.”

“Yeah... let’s leave those for the bedroom,” Yugyeom replies, and it seems Bambam chokes on his own spit at that comment. “Besides, I think Latte would make a good Meowth, no?"

“But then the others will feel left out,” Bambam reasons. “But you changed the subject. It’s not about a Meowth, it’s about a _James_.” He looks at Yugyeom through the mirror, eyes serious. “Babe, will you be the James to my Jessie?”

Yugyeom purses his lips. “Is it a dark blue?”

Bambam beams. “I can turn it into one.”

Yugyeom sighs. “My mom’s gonna kill me.” To be fair, he’s twenty-two and lives on campus, but it’s not like he never sees his parents. Then again, winter break was a week ago and he won’t be seeing his parents for a couple of weeks. And next to that, matching with Bambam won’t be so bad. He actually kind of enjoys the idea.

“We don’t have to bleach it,” Bambam offers. “We can just dunk it on your head and it might give your hair a blue-ish glow? That’d be cool, no? Pretty subtle.” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Yugyeom says, folding the last piece of foil before all sections have now been bleached. He takes a step back to check if he hasn't missed any, but he seems to have finished. “All done.”

Bambam rises from the chair to inspect his foil-filled hair in the mirror, then grabs his phone from the edge of the sink and sets a timer for thirty minutes. 

He turns around then, and steps closer to Yugyeom until he can place his hands on the other’s hips. “Thanks, baby. It looks good.”

Yugyeom lets out a short, breathy laugh as he places his own hands on Bambam’s waist. “All you can see is foil.”

“Well, it looks like it should,” Bambam says with a laugh, correcting himself. “But let me see how much of the blue I have left.”

Quite a lot of it, it seems, as he pulls out an unopened bottle of bright blue dye. “It’s definitely not gonna dye your hair, but maybe it’ll give off a blue tint in natural light?”

Yugyeom nods, scratching his eyebrow. “Yeah, I guess we can try.”

Bambam’s expression falls a little bit, then moves closer to his boyfriend to gently hold his face. “Hey, do you really want to? Don’t let my enthusiasm make decisions for you.”

“No, no, I want to,” Yugyeom says firmly. Bambam doesn’t seem convinced, so Yugyeom gives him a reassuring smile. “Seriously, Bam-ah. I want to. I’d love to match you.”

Bambam smiles softly back at him. “Okay, let’s get to work then.”

Bambam, now wearing new gloves, squirts the dye into his hand and then dumps it on Yugyeom’s head. 

Yugyeom blanches. “Is … that the right method?”

“Your hair is already dark so it doesn’t have to be neat,” Bambam says, using his gloved fingers to spread the dye around, making sure to cover all of Yugyeom’s hair. 

“Are you trying to turn me on?” 

Bambam’s head instantly moves up to look down and sideways at his boyfriend with questioning eyes. “Say what now?”

Yugyeom grins. “Your hands in my hair… Feels good.”

Bambam playfully rolls his eyes.

“And,” Yugyeom adds, “you look hot.”

Bambam holds up his hands. “I’m wearing ugly, uncomfortable gloves,” he says, copying what Yugyeom had said. 

“And yet you still look hot.”

Both of them burst into giggles, and Bambam presses a kiss to the back of Yugyeom’s neck before he opens the trashcan and throws the now blue gloves away. 

He then drops himself onto Yugyeom’s lap, legs on each side of the chair. 

Yugyeom places his hands on Bambam's butt unabashedly, then whispers, “How many minutes before we have to wash out the bleach?” 

Bambam awkwardly reaches behind him to take a look at his phone. “Ten minutes.” Yugyeom hums, pulling Bambam closer by his butt until the older is firmly sitting where Yugyeom wants him. He leans up to kiss his boyfriend but Bambam stops him with a finger to his lips. “I don’t want any blue in my hair.”

Yugyeom pouts. 

“Let’s just enjoy each other’s body warmth for a second,” Bambam says, then leans his upper body forward to place his chin on Yugyeom’s shoulder, careful not to touch his hair. 

He breathes in the smell of Yugyeom’s cologne, and smiles to himself. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Yugyeom says back, rubbing Bambam’s back. “So much, Bam-ah.”

“Me too, baby,” Bambam responds, then yawns as he cuddles even closer. “So, so much.”

☆ 


End file.
